Gift
by Lethal-chan
Summary: The title is what the story is, has nothing to do with the actual story. A random EddiePsymon slash for EddieWachowski'sChick.


Hokey, this is a special little side-piece that I've written special for Eddie_Wachowski's_Chick because she's left some regular reviews on my one of my other stories and she likes Eddie/Psymon. So, here it is! *winkies*  
  
Warnings: Slash...uhm... stuff...  
  
Disclaimers: Nope, they aren't mine. I just use them to entertain.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Hey Wachowski! You doin' anything later?" Eddie Wachowski jumped slightly and looked up from waxing his board. Grinning down at him with his signature psychotic grin was Psymon Stark.  
"Uh. no, I don't think so." Eddie said, giving Psymon a suspicious look. Psymon leaned over and grinned up close at him.  
"Well, you are now," he teased, touching his nose to Eddie's. Eddie flushed slightly but couldn't help but smile.  
"Nice to know." Psymon grinned and pressed his lips to Eddie's briefly, then offered him a warm grin.  
"Good luck Wachowski, you'll need it."  
"Not half as much as you will," Eddie called after him. Psymon winked at him over his shoulder and disappeared to get to the starting gate.  
"That was so sweet!!" Eddie just about jumped out of his skin when Kaori made her presence known.  
"No kidding. Man Eddie, that was almost cavity-inducing," Mac said coolly, flashing a grin at his friend. Eddie stood and scratched the back of his head, his face red with embarrassment. The fun wasn't over though; Moby, JP, and Elise were also there, each obviously itching to comment.  
"How sentimental Wachowski, it's pretty obvious who dominates that relationship," JP drawled with a smug smirk. Eddie scowled slightly before smirking slightly.  
"At least it's not as blatantly obvious as it is in your relationship now is it?" he replied coolly. JP reflexively covered the many mouth-shaped bruises and bite marks along his neck while taking a long side-glance at Moby. Moby said nothing, just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
"Are any men around here straight?" Marisol asked, riding up suddenly with a disgusted look on her face.  
"Of course Marisol-san! There is Kenzie-kun, Rhazel-sama, Luther-san, and then Brodi-kun!" Kaori said cheerily, but her eyes were glittering in a mildly threatening matter. While Marisol and Kaori had gotten along alright before, once Marisol had made it obvious she did not approve of Eddie and Psymon's relationship, the two had been at constant odds.  
"And not all the others are gay Marisol. Psymon, JP, and Moby have all admitted to being bisexual, so you still have a slight chance," Seeiah said in a mild tone. She had been sitting a few feet away and was so quiet that the others had failed to notice her.  
"Pssh, right, like any of us would date her," Moby muttered under his breathe, making both JP and Eddie grin. Kaori had also heard apparently, because she was fighting to keep a straight face.  
"Like I would WANT to date any of them!" Marisol snapped indignantly. Seeiah just rolled her eyes and stood, gliding off to the start without comment. "Come on Kenzie-kun, we're going to be late for the start of the race!" Kaori said, grabbing Mac's elbow. Mac nodded quickly and the two headed for the starting line.  
"Hey, where's Broderick?" asked JP suddenly, looking around. The remaining racers also blinked and looked. It wasn't like the surfer to be late, especially for the first race of the season.  
"He's already at the starting line with Zoë and others. Speaking of the starting line, I suggest you all haul ass and get over there as well," Rhazel said, appearing just behind Eddie. They all jumped and looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Man, I wish you wouldn't do that Rhazel, that's just creepy," Luther said, pulling up behind JP and Moby. Rhazel just glared and pointed at the race track. Obediently, the remaining racers headed for the starting line.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
After the race (Yes, I am too lazy to write the race part):  
  
First: Eddie Wachowski Fourth Place: Zoë Payne Seventh: Kaori Nishidike Tenth: Elise Riggs  
Second: JP Arsenault Fifth: Brodi Ford Eighth: Seeiah Owens Eleventh: Luther-Dwayne Grady  
Third: Psymon Stark Sixth: Moby Jones Ninth: Mackenzie 'Mac' Fraser Twelfth: Marisol Diez Deigado  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"I shouldn't have wished you luck," Psymon teased, slipping an arm around Eddie's waist as they made their way back to the lodge with the others. Eddie chuckled lightly.  
"You know I kicked your ass fair and square and you owe me twenty bucks for it," he said with a slight smile, extending a hand palm up. Psymon glowered and rummaged around in the back pocket of his appropriately shredded jeans. Eddie continued to smile innocently at him, greed glinting in his eyes. Psymon watched him out of the corner of his eyes for a moment before suddenly lunging forward and knocking them both back into the snow.  
"What the?!!?" Eddie exclaimed in surprise. He was cut off with an intense kiss from Psymon though. After about 5 minutes, with Eddie shivering violently despite the warmth on top of him, Psymon pulled back and nuzzled just below Eddie's ear.  
"'Ey, how about I give you a reward better than twenty bucks?" he purred, licking and nuzzling gently. Eddie, panting slightly and shivering still, nodded, and Psymon let him up. Unfortunately, Eddie was shivering so bad he could barely stand up, so Psymon had to carry him into the lodge.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Those two are so sweet together..." Kaori sighed, leaning back from the window. Mac chuckled behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.  
"Yeah, they are," he admitted, although it was rather grudgingly. Kaori shook her head and smiled at him. Mac smiled back at her and the two turned away, joining the rest of the boarders at the table for dinner.  
  
~me~no~ryu~tsuki~  
  
Erm...not the best thing I've ever done, and I don't like the ending much, but I suppose this'll do for now. I've got a lot of projects underway right now, so I'm trying to get as much of my folders and stuff cleaned out as possible so I can start storing other stuff in there too.  
  
-Lethal-chan (me no ryu tsuki - Eye of the Dragon Moon, my future website) 


End file.
